


Love and Loss

by MagicianDaria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Loss of Control of Powers, M/M, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicianDaria/pseuds/MagicianDaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the backstory of Devereaux Fontane, a teen boy in an original work i've been writing off and on for some time. I've decided to get my juices flowing for the actual novel, I'm going to write up some short stories/one-shots showing the relationship of my characters together. Dev has just awoken to the fact that he has magic, which few in the world possess or can even see. So he's summoned to a school that trains teens to control these powers, and there he meets Wuar and Natasha who help him see who he truly is, this will be multi chapter because fitting this much time in one chapter would be insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awakening

He didn't want to frighten these new students, Deirdre and Elena. However, he felt like hiding this from them was even worse. It had blind sided him and he was wondering if perhaps it may be a bit easier on them to hear it beforehand.

"I have to explain to you something of dire importance to your powers."Devereaux told the two younger girls that he had taken on to mentor." Allow me to tell you the story of a girl named Natasha."

___

It all started out a year ago, when I was on vacation with my family. We were on the Leucate beach, which is in the southern region of France. I was out enjoying the water, I literally felt like there was somewhere I needed to go. And so, I just kept on swimming until I knew I was where I was meant to be. The water felt like it swirled around me, caressing me and energizing me. I felt a sharp sting on my lower chest and everything grew more violent around me until I passed out. I don't know how long it was that I was out, I know they cleared my lungs of any water I had inhaled but I just couldn't stay awake and kept drifting in and out, feeling nothing but the water around me as I slept. When I finally had the strength to wake up, I could feel an odd sensation on my stomach, right where the pain had been before. I glanced down and saw what looked to be a wave crashing down over my left hipbone and spraying water droplets over my stomach. The pattern was in a stunning shade of bright blue but it kind of seemed pale, and it seemed to be glowing just under the surface of my skin, rather than being a tangible mark. I shook my head, causing some of my sandy-blonde hair to fall into my face, an annoying but common occurrence. 

I arose from my bed and walked from my room to see my mother and father eating breakfast at the table. My mother looked up and her face kept shifting from concern to sheer joy to sadness. I didn't understand at the time why she was so conflicted. She gestured for me to sit down, so I took my place at the table and looked between them confused. "Dev, we received a letter for you in the mail yesterday. Because of your high grade point average and swimming awards, you've been invited to study at the Academy for the Gifted. It's a private school in America, up in Washington, and is a great opportunity." She explained to me.

"I don't understand. Why would this come now? And why would I want to go to the states to study?"I asked, frowning.

"Dev, we really think you should go. You don't have to stay past the year if you don't want to, but you should really give it a shot. It will look great when you apply for colleges." My father added in a firm tone. There wouldn't be much chance of convincing them otherwise. 

I sighed and nodded," But i won't agree to stay longer than that."

"We've got your things packed up, all that's left is to get you on the plane."

"Wait?! I'm leaving now?" I asked surprised.

"It's a year round school, Dev and they'd like you to get there before classes start back up again."

Between the car ride and the agonizingly long plane flight, i thought it had to have taken at least a year just to get to the school. Mom and Dad said their goodbyes at the gate as I left for America and there was a representative waiting from the school to pick me up as I landed. It was all very strange really. I had no idea how they knew I'd be on that particular flight. Finally, we arrived at the gates to the Academy. It was a fenced off multi-building campus with plenty of people wandering around, all in similar uniforms. The only difference he could see was their dress shirts were all different colors. He followed the person who drove him to the boy's dormitory until the man stopped and knocked at a door #509. 

A tall, muscular tanned teenager opened the door and looked down at us with a yawn,"Mr. Ashida? What're you doing here?"The teen asked the man who had led me here.

"Wuar, this is your new roommate, Devereaux. I trust you will show him the ropes?" The man, Mr.Ashida, suggested in such a way that gave no option to refuse. Wuar nodded and opened the door all the way, allowing me and my suitcase through the door. I could easily tell which side was mine, as it did not have papers strewn all over the place. Wuar closed the door behind me and went back to sit cross-legged on his bed.

"So you're my new roomie, huh?" Wuar asked, eyeing me.

"I guess so."I replied, glancing at him," I'm Devereaux Fontane, but please just call me Dev..."

Wuar laughed lightly and nodded,"I'm Wuar Desai, Nice to meet you." He leaned back, but still kept his gaze on me,"So leave a girl behind?"

"A girl? No. Not me." I responded, shaking my head firmly.

"Why not? You into dudes then?"

"What? No! I just have too much to do. I swim competitively and have to keep my grades up. No real time for romance." I explained to him, really hoping to steer him away from the topic of my sexuality.

"Ah, that's too bad." I raised an eyebrow at him," Well for the ladies I mean. I'll bet they fling themselves all over you, even if you never say yes."

"Not particularly. I guess I've had a few admirers but I didn't really even like them as people, much less as girlfriend material." I laid back on my bed and gazed up at the ceiling. I really hated sleeping away from home, I just hoped I wouldn't have too much trouble adjusting. 

"Never stopped me."My roommate responded. I looked over at him.

"Why would you date someone you don't even like?"

"For the sex mostly."I blanched and covered my face. If he thought he was bringing girls back here for sex, he had another thing coming."I'm kidding, Dev! Sheesh, lighten up!"

"Oh."I responded not quite believing him but letting it go. I thought for a moment and sat up to look at him,"Where are you from?"

"Oh I'm from India."Wuar responded,"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering because I don't know how I can understand you..."I explained.

"Oh! I should have told you! This place has a spell over it, I don't know how but it makes it so we can all speak English, and thus communicate with each other and those outside the Academy since very few of us are actually from English speaking countries. "

"Haha very funny."I responded, wondering what this kid was on.

"No, seriously Dev. It's magic. See?"He held his hand out to me and suddenly a ball of flame lit up in his hand.

"W-w-what?!" I backed away as best I could, having no idea how this was possible. 

"You've got it too, Dev."

"There's no way, i can't summon fireballs."

"Well of course you can't, you don't control fire. What is your mark of?" After seeing my quizzical look, he pulled off his shirt and pointed at a bright red glowing flame over his heart. I lifted the edge of my shirt showing the wave." So, a water manipulator. Not surprised."

"I can control water?" I asked him.

"It seems like it. The teachers here will show you how. That's what this school is for. Magic." I laid back trying to take it all in.

"Magic huh...." I couldn't believe it, yet i could. I knew he was right. I also knew he was going to make this feel like a very long year.


	2. Touring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be Natasha's introduction but I decided that this chapter should be a brief explanation about what goes on at the school before Dev is thrust into classes.

The two girls sat in front of Devereaux expectantly. Of course, he was all but spilling his whole backstory to them. No matter how much it hurt him to even bring up what had happened in the couple months after his arrival at the school.

"So, when does this Natasha lass come in?" Asked the wavy haired brunette in front of him.

"Soon enough, I promise." Dev responded," I actually met her my first day of classes. You see she had originally been the same as myself. A Water manipulator. However, as you will learn, shortly after my arrival...potentially because of it, this power changed. You can have control over more than one element. It isn't terribly common, but you can grow and expand your reach, however they usually must have something in common. Natasha it turns out morphed her powers into those controlling Ice."

"Do you think we can do that too?" The brunette asked again, clearly loving the lesson.

"Perhaps. No one knows why the powers can change, but I don't know of many people at all that do have dual elements like her. Sometimes, I think it has to do with your passions, or skills. Like, the man that owns the crystal shop in town. When we went in we learned he had dual magics, remember?"

The white haired girl who had remained quiet for the most part thus far nodded," He controlled stone, and electricity. He was able to bring out the natural properties in the crystals to power up magic and give them even more ability to promote healing, wisdom and the like."

"Exactly. Natasha was from Russia, and she loved ice skating and the like. We actually bonded partially over the fact that we both dreamed of competing for our countries int he Olympics. So i'm not surprised that her powers developed that way. now, I will continue the story."

___

I woke the next morning feeling more exhausted then when I had tried going to bed. Being in new places always made it hard for me to sleep, add that onto the fact that I had just learned I had magic and was sleeping in the same room as a stranger? Sleep barely took over in the end, I'm sure. It was so odd to have a roommate for the first time. I was an only child, so I had no siblings I had to share with and rarely did I sleep on trips for sports since I was so amped for the races anyway. And to be honest, I really didn't know how i felt about my new roommate either. Sure I had experience with his type, it was hard not to when you were part of the jock crowd so to speak. But I was never really friends with them, or anyone. I always was just focused on my dream. 

I rose and groggily rubbed my eyes. it wasn't too late, and it was Sunday so I had the day to tour the campus and figure out where everything was. I yawned and dug through my dresser, which was oddly already packed with some of my clothes. I pulled off the loose t-shirt I worse to bed and grabbed a thin long-sleeved shirt from the drawer after a moment of consideration. I pulled it over my head and was pulling on my jeans when I heard Wuar stir from the other side of the room.

"Uugh, you aren't one of those early risers, are you?" asked the bronze-skinned teen sitting up in bed.

"Not usually. I just couldn't sleep."I replied, glancing his way. Drowsy olive-green eyes met mine before he closed them in the midst of a large yawn.

"I suppose since I'm up now, I can show you where to get a bite to eat." He murmured, rising from his bed. Of course the boy couldn't be bothered to sleep with a shirt on, so i got more of an eyeful than I wanted so early in the morning. I didn't know many people who were taller than me, and surely not as tall as Wuar. He had a good few inches on me and I'm 5'10''. He was also more built than me. As a swimmer, I was toned but not bulky by any means. I groaned and shifted even more self-conscious than before. I pulled on my shoes and followed him as he exited the room.

As he led me around, I had no idea how anyone could remember where anything was. Though, he did tell me most people kept to very specific areas of the school as they had sections that pertained to each element children were likely to have. So no one had to memorize the whole school right away, just the main buildings and where their magic courses were. 

The dining hall was quite large, though with how many students we had passed I was not surprised. As I piled some fruit on a plate I listened to Wuar speak." The Dining Hall is kept open for a good chunk of the day. No one has a set 8-3 school schedule so they keep it open to accommodate when students have to go to late or very early classes or just like sleeping in! Really it's only closed in the super late and early hours, they even keep it open late for people who need food while they stay up studying. They really are thoughtful of us here."

"How nice." I responded, as we walked to an empty table." I imagine during the heavy testing times this place is a godsend." Wuar nodded and sat down before all but shoveling some oatmeal in his face. "Classy."

Wuar grinned at me," Didn't you know? I am all class." I laughed softly and began to eat my own breakfast.

"So what do you do for fun around here in between classes and studies?"

"Me personally?" He asked," Well I like walking around the town outside the school. There are some neat shops and stuff. And I also happen to belly dance. Sounds stereotypical I know, but a reason to use fire, exercise and excite a crowd? I'm all in!"

I raised an eyebrow," Somehow I'm not terribly surprised. I take it you have very encouraging parents to have learned that at such a young age."

"Oh hell no! They wouldn't know encouragement if it bit them. My brother is pretty supportive though, my parents really aren't. It's all, you have to be super successful and make lots of money like us, even if that requires you to neglect your family..." Wuar frowned and angrily stabbed at some eggs. I reached over and placed a hand over his.

"I'm sorry to have brought it...but its no reason to murder those poor eggs."I told him calmly." I just figured...sorry. My parents are really supportive of my what I wanted to be. And I think they were happier I got in here than I was. They want me to succeed, but i'm not really sure I can."

"What you wanted to be?"

"ahh, it's nothing, just miss spoke is all."I responded quickly."So you have a brother? I never grew up with siblings."

"Yeah, he's a few years older than me, and he went here too. I'm guessing he may have figured out I had magic too when i took a liking to fire dancing, so he encouraged it. That's what makes our powers awaken you know? Being near your element at the right time." Wuar explained.

"Wait really?"I asked, it all kind of clicking into place.

"Mmhmm, we all awaken at some destined place, time...it's kind of freaky really. I was in the middle of a show when i kind of blacked out and was going on overdrive. The fire seemed to swirl in ways it never did before and I know it touched me at one point, but it wasn't hot. Then I snapped out of it, completely exhausted and my mark was over my heart, right where the fire touched me."

" I see. That does sound terrifying." I finished my plate and took it to a trash can to dump the waste and placed the plate in a bin. Wuar came up behind me and did the same before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll show you where the water students have their specialized classes then the classrooms we all share." Just to the right of the dining hall was a pathway that led down to a large pool."That's where you'll be doing water based classes, if you couldn't guess."

"Never would have fathomed the large collection of water had to do with my supposed powers." I replied dryly. 

Wuar just chuckled and showed me where the general classrooms were for typical things like math and science. Then to the building next door, which Wuar explained was the most important room we would have to go into. "This building here has rooms with barriers in place for teaching students meditation to control their magic and it has rooms where the students can practice using it in fights against either dummies or each other. They even let us use them on our own once they know we have control over our powers enough to not kill someone."

"Why would we need to learn how to fight?"

"Well..."Wuar trailed off and looked away,"You see...there are some people who would use their powers to harm others. We really aren't supposed to know until closer to the end of our studies when we would actually be ready to do something. But I had this fling with an upperclassman who let me know about it. It's kinda sick to think that they're all but training us to be soldiers, you know? I mean I love a good brawl, but taking down evil magic users sounds an awful lot like some weird fantasy tv show."

"Well, I guess some people just can't handle the power they've received and want to use it to harm and not help."

"That's exactly what I was told too."Wuar laughed,"To bad they graduated, you two think alike."

"Were you two serious then?"

"Kind of, more serious than I've been with others, but we both knew it wasn't going to last. Graduating away kind of makes that hard." Wuar responded, all but brushing it off.

"That's too bad."I said," At least what you two had must've been nice while it lasted."

"It was, but really I think we were too different for things to work out anyway." He shrugged and walked past the building and back towards the dorms. "besides, you're way funnier and cuter."He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Starting that up again?"I shook my head and followed after him.

"hey! I'm hurt, i actually meant it."

"uh-huh, sure you did"

"You're a little brat, you know that?"

"Coming from a shameless flirt, that doesn't mean much." I shot back. Normally, I would've backed off by then. I was never one for confrontation, even playfully. But, he was different. It was fluid and natural to act that way with him, and I really don't know why. 

"Anyway, if you hadn't noticed, shower and bath are connected to each room. Which is nice because really who wants to walk down the hall dripping wet."

"Funny, I would've thought you'd enjoy that."I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Naw, I look like a drowned rat after a shower, no one needs to see that." He replied.

"and yet, now i'm dying to see you after a shower."

"I may make an exception for you."He smirked and unlocked our door."Speaking of, I hate waking up in the morning, so I'm showering now unless you want to...?"

"I'm fine, my mother probably wants me to call anyway before she has a heart attack wondering if i died..." Wuar laughed at that. I grabbed the phone on the bedside table and dialed home as Wuar made his way into the bathroom to shower.

"Bonjour, Mama. I'm settling in okay before you ask. I do have a roommate, which is pretty weird for me but I like him well enough." I said, lying back on my bed.

"What's his name?"

"Wuar Desai, he's from India and has been here a few months now."

"I'm glad you're making friends already."

"I have to live in the same room with him, if we weren't friends I'd have problems." 

"I'm just glad you're settling in alright. We worry about you,you know? What classes are you going to be in?" I paused, not sure what i could say. I couldn't exactly tell her that I had magic, but really it sounded like half my day or more was devoted to it.

"They're big on fitness here, so it sounds like a lot of gym like classes and things to help you focus. And you know the usual, algebra, biology..."

"You should fit right in, you should try and join a swim club if they have one."

"I'll have to ask Wuar if we have clubs on campus. It hasn't been brought up." I replied. 

"You should find out, I know how much you love swimming maybe you can make friends there that like it too. Does Wuar swim?"

"I..doubt it. He says he used to fire dance back home and has done some karate here. So he's just into more contact sports it sounds like."

"Well, that's never a bad thing. It's still something you have in common even if they aren't the same exactly. I'm sure you both practice a lot."

"You're right, maybe we can bond over being way too involved with our sports."I chuckled a bit.

"Shower's open if you need it?" Wuar said stepping out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and over his shoulders.

"uhh, just a sec...."

"Honey, who was that?"

"That was Wuar, that's all." Wuar made a feigned look of pain at me and grinned and walked over. I looked away modestly and he grabbed the phone from me. "H-hey!"

"Hello? Hi, Ms. Fontane. I'm Dev's roommate. I'm looking after him, so no worries. I'll make sure he gets the hang of everything." I blanched as I watched him talking with my mother. After a few moments and hushed talking he handed it back with a grin.ow she didnt' need to worry about you."

"I will murder you in your sleep."I hissed at him glaring. He smirked and went to get dressed." Sorry about that. He isn't find of personal space..."

"Oh, no. He seems quite the charming young man. I think you should be glad to have someone like that with you."

"I suppose. he's a bit much to handle though..."

"I can handle you just fine though~" He sang at me from his bed and i groaned.

" Bye Mom I should get cleaned up before classes tomorrow."

"Take care, Dear."She hung up and I spun to face Wuar.

"What on Earth did you say to my mother?!"

"Nothing, just that I'm older and more experienced." A shot a glare his way." Sheesh lighten up, prissy pants. I just let her know she didn't need to worry about you. "

I glared at him again and went to take a shower to calm my nerves. I sighed as the water hit my skin. it always felt so nice to be in the flow of water, though now I knew it was because of my powers, nothing more. I stepped out and dried off my hair some and tied the towel around my waist. I walked out and prayed that Wuar had fallen asleep while I was showering. No such luck of course.

I heard a whistle and all but felt his eyes staring at me."So he does have a body under all those loose clothes. Who would've known?" I tensed and walked to my dresser to pull out pajamas, face heating up.

"it's not that impressive,stop staring."I replied, shaking as I pulled some short on and removed the towel.

"Are you kidding? Guys would kill to have a body like that." I pulled on my shirt and sat on my bed.

"Don't joke like that. It's kind of awful, you know.:"

"Dev, I'm not joking. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I just don't agree, okay? I'm tall and lanky and really have little muscle definition at all. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm only good at swimming because I had magic on my side."

"Don't say that...because first off, I'm taller than you. You are well proportioned. And you're just TONED. It's normal for swimmers. You don't see huge bulky swimmers int he competitions, do you?"

"well, no....not usually." I replied.

"Just take the compliment, Dev. I wouldn't lie about something like that." I got into bed and curled up.

"If you say so..." I could all but hear the frown in his voice as he responded.

"I do say so, you gotta have more confidence, buddy. Just try and get some sleep tonight okay? Tomorrow is going to be really long even with sleep." I nodded and attempted to sleep. But it was hours later before sleep finally took over once again.


End file.
